


【SK】Cage of shadows

by ymh



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymh/pseuds/ymh





	【SK】Cage of shadows

献给喵。感谢喵一起陪我饭Arashi，陪我一起碎碎念w希望喵看完不要暴打我（比心

有私设。并不是一个好故事。

成濑领x熊田正义

Cage of shadows

事情真由成濑所说的那样发展。

他以正当防卫为由胜诉。

熊田那时候在场，但他并没有坐在亲属那一席，反而是坐在了最后一排，换上了一身运动装，融入了人群之中。

他并不是一个收敛的人，由于父亲的原因，他甚至有些趾高气昂的，只是这一次，他突然觉得或许这样待在后排会更好。

他曾在开庭前找过成濑，丝毫不考虑后果的将其压在墙上，咬牙切齿的对着他说话。

他想，应该没有人能够容忍别人对其父亲的抹黑。他便依着自己的想法办事，对于成濑他早有耳闻，甚至在上课的时候，老师还拿过他做例子，完全都是好的那一方面，所有人都赞扬他。而熊田并不这么认为。

他多少在别的地方看见过成濑，大多都是报纸上的抓拍，成濑不爱进行访谈，特别是留下图片的，但是记者总有办法拍下那么几个侧面。

成濑是长的极好看的那类人，虽说在第一眼上他并不是那种很扎人眼球的帅气，但五官精致，由微微翘起的嘴角上能够看出有温柔从他的五官里浮现出来。而熊田看着那些照片他就知道，这个人脸上所有的温柔笑意都是在镜头前装出来的，所有的焦躁不安都埋葬在那微微翘起的嘴角上。

在第一次真正意义上见到成濑的时候他就明白了。

对方说话声音温柔干净，咬字清晰，脸上的表情让他看不真切，像是没什么表情又好像压下了万千的情绪波动不让它们展现出来，这种模样在熊田看来格外讽刺。

如果那些称赞成濑的人能在此时直视他的眼睛，他们会明白眼前的这个男人不是他们所称赞的天使律师。

熊田从没有见过这种眼神，在成濑被他推向墙壁的时候，他的眼睛只是生理上的微微转动了一下，剩余什么也没有了，像是什么事也没发生一样的盯着面前的人，眼神上的一点仍微弱的透着点光，黑漆漆的眼眸直盯盯的望着他。

他的眼里空无一物。

而现在，站在法庭上的成濑，他翘着嘴角的望向观众席，眼睛亮晶晶的，面容看起来温柔的过分。熊田努力的把头埋低，他不确定成濑有没有看见他，他希望自己别被看见。

亲属席那一排很空，后面几排倒被各个记者所填满，在法庭上话语间的间隙中，他能够听见那些记者在抱怨怎么不见他——熊田正义的影子。

之前成濑呈上了熊田检察官，在成为律师后利用林打响自己名号的证据。法院里顿时一片哗然。

这种事，是让熊田始料未及的，在突然间，父亲这样一个坚实可靠的存在也轰然崩塌，观众席里的骚动不少，他只能把自己的身体尽可能的缩起来。很多人细碎的说话声刹那间在他的耳边被放大，像是变成了一根根细小的针轻扎他的大脑，由头皮后部开始发麻，扩散至全身让他浑身无力的坐在那里，周身在骤然间发冷，像是深入寒冷边缘的地窖中，冰冷而暗无天日。

最终的判决下来了。他像是被人抽空力气一般的靠在椅背上，帽子遮住了他的大半张脸，他的双手放在膝盖上，身边人并不关注他现在的模样，而是全心全意的看着在底下站着的向着自己辩护人微笑的成濑。

“真相是只有一个的。”成濑的声音从过去传来，声音很轻像是在他的耳边说话，“你看着吧。”

在印象里他脸上严肃的表情不见了，变成了一张情感毫无波动的脸，黑漆漆的眼眸里一点光都没有，像是陷入了黑暗之中，唯有一片虚无在他的瞳孔中心散开。

熊田被自己所想的吓了一跳，再抬起头，身边的人都散开了，几个记者抢先走出去，他们错过了熊田，不能再错过成濑领了。

熊田在停车场里遇见成濑完全是个巧合，他那时候刚刚拉开车门，就看见成濑从远处走进来，好在没有任何媒体跟过来。

“你好。”成濑向他打招呼，语气温柔，像是前几天的事情没有发生过一样，脸上的笑容很淡，微微低头，再多的话他就没有说了，而是径直向自己的车走去。

熊田没有回复他，他的怒气没有平息，但对于被爆出的关于他父亲的事，他又觉得抬不起头来，陷入了一个进退两难的地步，数个复杂情感纠在一起，让他不知道自己到底应该对成濑说什么。

最后他进到车里，重重的关上门，成濑动作利落的已经开车离开了停车场。熊田盯着那辆车的车牌看了很久，希望这辈子别再遇见他了。

*

再次遇见成濑领完全是个意外。

而生活总是这个样子，当你在祈祷不要在遇见什么的时候，那些人和那些事都会如浪潮一般向你涌来，淹没过你的呼吸扼住你的喉管，让你进退两难。

这时候的熊田在图书馆，搬着好几本厚重的专业书由书架走到座位上。在官司结束以后他的日子过得并不好，媒体纷纷上门骚扰他，询问他是否知道他父亲所做的一切，为了在法律界拓宽路子是否还做了别的什么事，他极粗暴的回绝了那些恼人的媒体。但这还不是结束，父亲的事务所也出了各种漏洞，原本事务所的大大小小的股东开始撤资。原本熊田准备等自己读完法学院以后可以继承父亲的事务所，但现在也做不到了，甚至连他现在所居住的房子也岌岌可危，那些人露出令人作呕的笑脸，拿出一张张的合同告诉他，连他现在居住的房子也全数是事务所所有的。

最后那些人说，他们至始至终都恭恭敬敬的，反倒这样才让熊田觉得后背发冷，“这不是由你来说愿不愿意的问题，是白字黑字写着的东西。如果你觉得这不对，我们可以在法庭上见。”

于是现在就变成了这个样子，马上他就要以被告人的身份走上法院了。

就在这个时候他遇见了成濑。

一开始是在书架那一块地方碰见，他们恰好在一个区域里找书，熊田抢先一步的拿走了最后一本专业书，他手上堆着的书已经够到了他的下巴，而成濑的手伸出去一半就因熊田的动作而停在了半空中。

熊田看了他一眼，成濑脸上的表情显得很迷茫，但却很得体的收回手，在注意到熊田视线的时候还看着他对他点头微笑了一下。

熊田讨厌他的温柔，说不上来的感觉，只是觉得他的柔和显得虚假，即便对方是真的想帮助他。

成濑对他开口说第一句话的时候，他那时候正埋着头，他看不懂书本里的专业词汇，因为心思太乱而开始读不懂那些砖头厚的书，他觉得四周静的能够听清他越发快速的心跳声，右手手腕上表盘内部移动的指针声，离他上法院的时间越来越近了。

“需要帮忙吗？”成濑问他，他那时候看完了手里的书，看样子像是在说如果没什么事我就先走了的模样，但说出来的话却是这样一句。

“不需要。”熊田没好气的告诉他，他握着书本边缘的手指缓慢的收紧，页脚被他用力的折起来。

“可你现在情况并不好。”成濑说，他抽开熊田对面的椅子坐下，他并不厌恶对方，甚至觉得熊田现在变成这样，有他的一部分的责任，“最重要的一点，是你要平心静气的去面对这些，不然你根本读不透这些东西。”

熊田狐疑的看了他一眼，成濑胸前的律师徽章看起来格外的崭新，成濑在注意到他视线落在那里的时候对他笑了一下，说：“如果你愿意相信我的话。”

“我可以帮你。”成濑说这话的时候脸上的笑容一瞬间被收起，脸上的表情显得格外的认真，于之前熊田在心里想的成濑领那一副面无表情的模样很不同，说不上来五官上有何变化，但就是让熊田觉得，成濑是真心实意想要帮他的。

人对人的感觉往往很奇妙，他能够在前一秒因为对方的微表情而讨厌他，但下一秒又会因为对方认真的眼神而愿意去相信他。

“关于这件事，我有听见别人在说。”成濑告诉他，所以今天正巧遇见他了，他才会格外的注意熊田，在书架拿书的时候，实际上成濑并非想要看书，只是清闲的想来这里逛一下，随便看点什么，但这时候他看见了熊田，皱着他好看的脸，在书架旁急躁的挑着一本本砖头块的书，成濑一看就知道了，他一定是深陷在了麻烦之中，“就算你不需要我来帮你辩护，如果愿意的话，你能听一下我的一些建议吗？有些方案很适用于你现在的处境。”

熊田沉默了很久，把手里的书往成濑那里推了一推，最后才开口：“那好吧。”

他实际上想要拒绝成濑，但却在看向对方的眼睛的时候迟疑了，他的心脏翻腾，大脑告诉他让他拒绝这一请求，像是预知到了什么一样拼命的阻挡一场未来将要出现的状况。而他在看向成濑的那双眼睛的时候放弃了原本的想法，那双眼睛在此刻透露出柔和的光彩，同时却又坚定，让熊田难以拒绝。

成濑的眼睛生的极漂亮，不像大部分漂亮女性的又大又圆的眼睛，更有个人的特色，实际上他的眼睛有些下垂，像是典型的让人觉得可怜兮兮的，但在成濑的脸上却并未透露出可怜的意味，更多是一种柔和感，在男性的脸上鲜少能看见的柔和轮廓，他的眼角在笑起来的时候露出的弧度分外温柔。熊田想，大概没人能够拒绝这样的一双眼睛。

他们在图书馆闭馆的时候才离开，那时候的熊田已经鬼使神差的同意了成濑领做自己的辩护律师。

他不知道自己为何会做出这样的决定，摸不清头脑，但又觉得，只有这样才能够打赢官司了。

成濑在离开前很认真的向他询问的联系方式以及辩护日程的时间。

他极认真的记下来。

在图书馆门口准备分手的时候，熊田问他：“你为什么要帮我辩护？我的意思是，你先前帮别人辩护指出我父亲这么多的私事。而你现在却帮我辩护，你到底想要做什么？”

他不相信成濑，却又不得不同意成濑帮他。感觉像是走进了成濑策划的一场圈套之中，但看向对方的眼睛，他又觉得，和这个人之间，他们两个是没有秘密的。

“我没有想做什么。”成濑告知他，他勾着嘴角看起来有些不知所措的微笑了一下，脸上的表情除了温柔就再找不到合适的词语来形容了，“我只按心中所想的进行辩护。对于你父亲的事情，从我单方面来说，我觉得，对你，我感到很抱歉。现在正巧发现你有困难，我觉得我应该帮助你。而不是因为我对你父亲做了什么而帮助你。说实话，对于你父亲那件事，我对他，并不觉得抱歉。”

“如果可以的话，熊田先生。”成濑说，“你可以多看看你父亲在从最开始到结束他所辩护的案例。”

“或许，你能明白一些事情。”他最后说完，恭敬的像熊田低了低头，就当是做了告别的招呼，随即转过身走了。

黑色西装在黑夜中很快就消失了其踪迹，而熊田站在原地，在突然间觉得动弹不得。

他知道，他如果去做的话，得知的结果一定是他所不想看见的。

*

辩护的具体事宜全数都在熊田的家里进行的。因为媒体原因熊田尽量限制自己的出门次数，而成濑表示理解。在他敲门的时候，那些躲藏在边缘的记者一窝蜂的扑上来，想要用他们那些尖锐的问题勾住成濑让他进行解答。

而成濑对付这些记者游刃有余，他不说一句话，只是露出一个微笑，礼数极周全，像是听不到对方越来越过分的问题一般，只是把自己的眼神落在了面前棕红色的门前，等待着熊田的出现。

熊田开门，把成濑从门口抓进去，他的一个脑袋探出去，脸上带着白色的口罩，眼神麻木的瞪过每一个记者，他的声音响亮，但全数闷在了口罩之中，发出钝重感：“你们都给我滚出去！”

他们都不知道那些记者究竟是骂骂咧咧的离开了还是重新归位于角落中继续等待下一次。

“我把材料都整理好了，你看一下。”成濑像是没看见那些记者，没听见那些问题一样的在客厅里坐下，从包里拿出资料来，抬头看着带着口罩头发乱乱的还穿着睡衣的熊田，他把资料放在了桌子上，顺带便的把桌子上杂七杂八的东西收拾了一下，“刚醒吗？”

“没有。”熊田摇摇头，“咖啡喝吗？”

“谢谢。”成濑对他点头。

等他们最终讨论结束的时候，成濑手里的咖啡早就凉透了，而他也仅喝了几口，桌子上有拆了一半的零食，在他们讨论到一半的时候熊田就毫无意识的开始吃起来，等他意识到自己正源源不断的往嘴巴里塞东西的时候他才想到了成濑，问他要不要吃的时候，对方只是微笑着摇了摇头。

“总的来说，胜诉的几率是很大的。”成濑说，他把材料重新收进包里，熊田露出一个疑惑的表情，“你不用担心，明天我会带着修改好的资料来的，应该没有别的什么事了。而且他们是完全没有权利私自冻结你父亲的财产的。”

熊田下意识的想要对他说谢谢，但却突然停住，他一下子弄不清楚自己究竟要不要对对方表达谢意，现在他落到如此地步，他能够明白这不全是因为成濑所导致的，但对方也并非全无责任，在这么几天里，他曾好好地想过这件事。他想，大概但凡换任何一个认真的律师，结果都是一样的吧。虽然他这么想，能够明白成濑所作所为的原因，但他却仍旧做不到对他说出谢谢。像是在耍小孩子脾气一般，他始终不能好好思考这些与他切身相关联过于紧密的事件。

“如果不愿意说的话不用勉强自己。”成濑告诉他，他一点也不为这样的熊田而感到恼火，“其实这也很正常。倒是我做的这一切可能是太为难你了。”

成濑话里的意思很明显。这一次来到熊田这里，又被记者撞上了，大概明天报纸上就会登出来，他会作为熊田的律师进行辩护。免不了又要对熊田父亲的案子进行深挖了。

“谢谢。”熊田最终还是说出口了，虽然这么说的时候他没有看着成濑的眼睛，只是低着头领他到了门前，他重新把口罩戴起来，转脸看向成濑时，脸上的表情有些憔悴，他开了门。

“明天和今天一样，我会在下午的时候来。我们最后再沟通一下。下周一就是上庭日了对吗？”成濑跟在他的身后。

“是的。”他的声音闷闷的，不仔细听还听不清楚。

“今天打扰了。”成濑说，在离开的时候，突然转头看向熊田，对方被他这一举动吓了一跳，而成濑看着熊田眼睛底下的黑眼圈，说，“晚安。”

熊田下意识的回复了一句晚安。

*

果然成濑领要为他做辩护的事情在第二天的时候见了报。由于最近被媒体堵着他鲜少看报纸与新闻，这个消息还是朋友打电话告诉他的。

他闭着眼睛都能知道那些无良媒体会写些什么话，诋毁的也好，不痛不痒做中立的也好。

朋友在电话另一头问他一切都还好吗。

他那时候刚起来在吃早饭，摸着刚刚热好的牛奶杯外壁，低着脑袋，热气直冲着他的眼睛，他咬了很大一口的面包，闷声说：“没事。”

他不是一个会坦白自己心情的人，再难过也只会低着头闷声说一切都还好，如果朋友早几天打电话给他，他觉得自己可能根本接不起这个电话，因为痛苦慌乱到了一个地步让他怀疑自己是不是还能说出我没事这种话，同时又不希望自己身边的任何一个人知道自己的痛苦，可能是因为太过于趾高气昂又或者实际上又过于脆弱了，他无法坦白自己的一切，但在这个时候成濑来了，他一直都说不清楚自己对于成濑的感觉究竟是什么，怨恨也好感谢也好，交织在一起像是织成了一张巨大的网将其包裹于其中，难以逃脱。

“如果是成濑律师，我想会没事的。”对方说，声音从远方的话筒传至熊田手里的那一端，“虽然我知道你讨厌这家伙，但是在这个时候他能帮你。”

熊田垂着眼睛，只盯着捏着面包的手指指甲看，这几天的指甲已经留得很长的，他就这么看着发呆，听着朋友的声音，感觉像有巨大的海浪朝他扑来，而他动弹不得，唯有感受其没过自己面容所带来的短暂的窒息感。现在他每每听见成濑的名字就会有这样的感觉，像是自己的心脏被一双手缓慢的收紧，说不上来的感觉，只觉得心口闷闷的难受。

“把那家伙的所作所为当做是对你的赎罪。”朋友说，“这样你就不会感觉太难过了。”

后来再说了些什么，熊田也不记得了，好像只最后用心听了这一句话，后面的内容就被他嗯嗯啊啊的做了回应而掠过了。

他心里最清楚了，成濑根本无需对他赎罪。

他的父亲有罪，但罪不该死。而成濑却只是其中的一环而已。

他突然想起那个图书馆的夜晚，成濑对他说的话，一字一句像是暗示一般，仿佛他父亲的辩护生涯并不如同外界所说的那样清廉。但他确实没有任何的勇气去探寻其中真正的真相。但这却也是最有趣的一点，他在当初得知成濑说他的父亲是先动手的那一个，他为了寻求真相而和成濑发生了摩擦，但是现在想起来，他想知道的并非是事实的真相，他所想要知道的是，他内心里的真相。他不认为自己的父亲做了这种事，于是他拼命的去探寻他父亲没有动手的真相，在得知只言片语的刹那就以主观来扭曲成了他所想知道了。

这下，他想，这个世界上真的存在真相吗？

任何人的主观臆断都能够扭曲真相。一千个人的心里有一千个哈姆雷特。每个人心中所秉持的真相类似却又毫不相同。

最终他得到的结局是，成濑心中的真相与他的截然相反。而他不能否决成濑。

*

在下午的时候成濑准时到了。

熊田和昨天一样拉他进门，屋外的记者又多了起来，这一次他没说话，一言不发的关上了门。

成濑和昨天一样，把最终订好的资料端正的放在桌子上，脸上的表情也没有任何的变化，像是不知道今天爆出来的新闻一般，脸上的表情还是很淡，透出一股温和感。

“今天早上的报纸，你看了吗？”熊田没忍住的发问。

而成濑被他的问题吓了一跳，他觉得熊田不会主动问他这个问题，他伸手撩过右耳的发，手指停留在耳后，脸上的表情倒是没变：“看了，怎么？”

“被说了很多难听的话吧。”熊田没看报纸，也从朋友极婉转的描述中听出了其登上的内容极其尖锐。

“那些周刊不就是那个样子吗？”成濑对他笑了一下，熊田这时候走到厨房给他泡咖啡，像是习惯了这一动作一般，而成濑也只是昨天来过一次而已，熊田不常接待客人，甚至连他的朋友都没有来过他的家，而他现在光光看着成濑的一些小动作就自然而然的起身给他倒水，熊田觉得这有些不可思议，“总不能因为那些文字就丧气吧。再者说了，那些人认知到的并不是真的。”

熊田端来咖啡的时候成濑小声的说了一句谢谢。

“但是被引导的人会觉得，啊，原来你是这样的人啊。”熊田说，闻着客厅里咖啡的香味，在一瞬间觉得突然静下心来了。

“就算是说好的一面，也有人会觉得，说的这么假，肯定本身是个很差劲的人。”成濑告诉他，他的语速不慢，但咬字极清晰，在说到后半段的时候语气却仍温柔，“他们总是说我是天使律师，但有时候我也是恶魔。”

熊田盯着他的眼睛，对方在那瞬间抬起头来，极顺从的让对方看着他那双空无一物的黑色瞳孔。

那一股头皮发麻的感觉又来了，在看着那双眼睛的时候，好像先前的所有温和都是掩盖真实的迷雾，就在他说那一句话的时候迷雾骤然间散开，让其看见了深藏在内里的，空无一物又残缺不堪的心脏。

成濑看着熊田脸上骤然僵起的表情不由得笑起来，面容变得柔和，像是之前所暴露出的空洞完全不存在一样，成濑又重归温柔。

“吓到你了？”成濑说，他不再看熊田的脸了，低下头去，视线紧盯着光洁的桌面，末了，才低声说，“我刚才是开玩笑的。”

熊田干笑了两声，成濑把资料推过去，但熊田什么也看不进去，看着白字黑字，只觉得周身的一切都变得不真实。

*

最终胜诉了。

成濑站在熊田侧边的位置，在裁决下来的时候，熊田极迷茫的抬头看了成濑。解决了这件事但却并没有太多的喜悦感，反倒是感觉更沉重了，父亲的事在法庭上又一次的被提到，但被成濑极巧妙的引开了话题，像是在保护他一般。成濑对着他微笑，他并没有向他走去，只是用口型对他说，太好了。

父亲全数的财产解除了冻结，房子也没有被收走。但是事务所是无法被留下了。

离开的时候熊田对成濑说：“一起吃饭吧。”

成濑说：“好啊。”

他们很艰难的从法院里走出去，无数个记者涌上来，摄像机和话筒离他的距离极近，但他已经没有任何的火气去发了，只是一言不发的走着，身边的成濑没有说话，但快步的走在他的身侧，替他挡去了大部分闪光的镜头。

走出门口的时候熊田才想起来今天出门他没有开车。

准备伸手招出租车的时候，成濑对他说不用。

说罢带着他去了前面的停车场，后面的记者失去兴趣一般的停留在法院的门口。

“准备去哪里？”成濑问他，指了指胸口，让他系好安全带。

熊田埋下头去找放在一边的安全带，在成濑的注视下系好，说：“不知道。你挑你喜欢的吧？我请客。”

成濑对他微笑，嘴角翘起来，眼角的弧度格外温柔，他说：“那好。”

但却并没有停在餐厅的门前。

这条路熊田万分的熟悉，在车停下的时候他甚至无法从回忆中抽身出来。

他抬头望前看去，那是父亲的事务所。

街上人来人往的，和他先前所看见别无不同，事务所的牌子在建筑前显得格外的威严。过不了多久这个事务所就不知道要改头换面变成什么样子了。他曾经经常会来这里，从小时候到长大，从一开始父亲开车载他来到这里，到后来长大他自己开车到这里找父亲，然后到现在，他坐在成濑的车里，抬头看见了这栋对他意义非凡的建筑。

他抬头看了很久，身边的成濑一句话也没有说，没有打开车门，也没有转头看他。

最后是熊田转过头去看成濑，他的语气平静，但眼前已经变得模糊了，他说：“你带我来这里，想干什么？”

这句话说出口像是抽空他所有的力气一般，他觉得这车厢内已经是一个密闭空间了，没有任何新鲜氧气流通，即使他身旁的车窗是开着的，但他仍旧觉得呼吸困难，像是有人微微用力的扼住他的咽喉一般，让他难受却不至于死亡。

“我觉得你会想来看看这里。”成濑说，他看了熊田一眼，然后牵引着对方的眼神重新落回到眼前的那栋建筑上去，“虽然对你来说很痛苦，但是我觉得，即使痛苦，你也想来这里看看的。有些回忆，即便痛苦但还是忍不住的回想。我觉得，这可能是你现在唯一能抓住的东西了。我只是希望你以后不要为此而感到后悔。”

熊田呼了长长的一口气，直至身体向他抗议，他才吸气。

成濑说的话没错，在法院里的时候他就满心的想着这里，可以说这里是除了家以外与父亲接触的最多的地方了，如果不是成濑带他来这里，他大概一直都不愿意面对这一块地方。

确实是因为痛苦和悲伤致使他不愿意来这里，而成濑的举动让他不得不去面对这一记忆。就如成濑所说的一样，为了不让他未来感到后悔。

“可以走了。”熊田最后看了一眼，脑海里的回忆却并非因此而消散，但他的心情已经缓和了很多。原有的痛苦仿佛被冲散了很多，现在他已经能够正视前方了。

“好的。”成濑没有多问，踩下油门，转动着方向盘，掉头离开了。

在开了很久以后，熊田才很小声的说：“谢谢你。”

成濑没有看他，更没有出声，只是勾着嘴角笑了笑。

这一天成濑带着熊田绕了很久的路，在傍晚的时候才在一家小餐馆的门前停下。

熊田能够很明显的感受到成濑所做的一切都是为了让他的心情缓和一些，在途中他很多次的转头看向成濑，而成濑一次都没有看向他，把时间全数留给他。

“我以为你会带我去比较高档的餐厅。”熊田在下车的时候这么说，并没有挖苦成濑的意思，只觉得待人大方有礼的成濑应该平时都在出入一些相比之下较为高档的场合，虽然他平时总是在帮助弱势群体打官司，但在熊田的心里，总觉得他私下是个尤为讲究的人。

“让你失望了。”成濑明白熊田话里的意思，他仰头看了看面前熟悉的招牌，眼神透过玻璃门看得出里面生意很好的样子，“这是我一直光顾的店面，虽然看起来就是一家很普通的店，但是味道很好。”

推门进去的时候，老板娘整理着手里的菜单，说着欢迎光临抬起头看见成濑的时候被吓了一跳，极亲昵的喊了一声领。

成濑微笑着对她点头，有个约莫十六岁的小姑娘从后面跑出来，怀里捧着菜单，在看见成濑的那刹那眼睛都亮起来，极高兴的喊着领哥哥。

成濑抬手摸了摸小姑娘的脑袋，转头对着老板娘说：“很久不见了，小薰又长高了。”

老板娘对他笑笑，随即招呼小薰把他们带到位子上去。

熊田在坐下后才环顾了周围的环境，和街边的小餐馆没有别的什么不同，头顶的灯光散着暖黄色的光，打在身上竟然觉得有些温暖。这里并不安静，圆桌上几乎都坐满了人，极大一部分都是家族一起来吃饭，他们彼此说话的声音实际上并不大，但是好几家的声音汇集在一块就变得有些大了，但却并不给熊田一种嘈杂的感觉。反倒是令人觉得内心柔软起来。大家的脸上都带着笑容，而这笑容被灯光打的更加的柔和。熊田从未和父亲来过这种小餐馆，他的家教算得上很严格了，几乎从小到大都是被父亲带进高档餐馆里，对于那些礼仪他能够一丝不苟的做得完美，而现在他坐在这样一个餐馆里，突然变得有些手足无措了。

“放轻松就好了。”成濑告诉他，他脱下身上的西装，白色衬衫被灯光打出一种柔和的质感，“这里的东西可能比不上高级餐厅的味道，但也很好了。”

翻开菜单里面的确满是家庭式样的菜，熊田一边翻一边说：“我对菜没有什么要求。这里已经很好了。”

熊田在吃饭的时候想哭，菜点入口的味道温和，让他想起他很早就过世了的母亲，在他的小时候，他经常吃到这些菜，全由他的母亲一手做成的，自从她过世以后就基本再也没有尝过了。

吃到末尾的时候时间已经很晚了，周边的人陆陆续续走空了，老板娘在收拾餐具的时候有一搭没一搭的和成濑聊天。

熊田在听见成濑在这里打过工的时候有些惊讶的看了对方一眼，说实话，他一直以为成濑和他差不多，出生在一个富足的家庭里。

而成濑只是摇摇头说：“只是一个普通的家庭。”

“父亲去世的早，母亲也在高中的时候去世了。”成濑告诉他，脸上没有露出悲伤地表情，很平淡的向其描述。

成濑也并非正统的法学院学生出生，而是靠自己的努力考取了律师。

“一定很困难吧。”熊田问，对于成濑的过往他一概不知，先前也没有任何的欲望想要知道，但在这里无意间听见，他突然对其充满了兴趣，不知为何，或许是因为他对成濑完全改观了，或者是别的，只觉得内心变得柔软，不知道是因为想起母亲的关系还是这里的气氛过于温柔了，他突然很想坐在成濑的身边听他一点点的讲他过去的事情。

“其实熬过来了就没什么了。”成濑对他笑，他总是在微笑。

“熬过来。”熊田复述了一遍。

“你也一样。”成濑告诉他。

*

熊田的确也做到了。将痛苦剥离灵魂不是一件容易的事，但悲剧总该从他的生活中被剥离出去，不然他将无法继续他的生命。

这段时间多靠了成濑。

熊田也不知道为什么自己会频繁的去联系成濑而不是与他的朋友倾诉。或许是因为成濑总是温柔的，看起来成熟又可靠，说话时候的声音温和清晰，总能够使他因为悲伤而坚硬起来的心脏得到舒缓。

最开始他们只是一直通电话，成濑每次都会接起他的电话，语气轻柔，就算是在忙的时候他也不会不耐烦，只是会轻声的告诉他他还有点事，等待会儿会回电话给他。

在很长的一段时间里他们就以这样的模式进行交流，如同柏拉图式的恋爱。仅仅是精神上与话语上的相互倾诉，没有任何实质上的肢体接触。

熊田被自己突然冒出的想法给吓了一跳。

原本他是仇恨成濑的，换句话说，如果没有后来的事，他会一直仇恨成濑，让自己无法在恨意中脱身，但现实总是意外的，比电视剧和电影还极其戏剧化，总会让人偏离原定的路线，奔向未知的领域，就像如今的熊田一般。他搞不清楚自身对于成濑到底是怀着什么样的心情。

在有时候他的朋友会给他打电话，陪他聊天，很多情况下对方总是会提到成濑的名字，像是希望熊田开心一般的在电话另一头偷偷的说着成濑的坏话，但熊田在这个时候不像当初那样满意于朋友的话语，而是沉下脸，原本有些高声的嗓音压低了些，他听见自己在空荡荡的房间里说。

不要这样说他。

对方哑口无言只能干笑着附和。

熊田想，或许自己是喜欢成濑的。

如果没有那么多事情的话，他会是喜欢成濑的，温和可靠一直都是他喜欢的类型，成濑与他的喜好完美重合，而现在他终于明白了这一点，但却无从下手。

这件事他没有告诉任何人，连同成濑。

不过他曾旁敲侧击的问过成濑。

对方的声音在电话里听起来带着些许的杂音，四周极其安静，还是个工作日，熊田想他一定是待在自己的办公室里看文件。

“我好像喜欢上了一个人。”熊田说，面前的咖啡腾起雾气，他把脸伸过去，湿润温热的白气蒙住他的视线，他仍能看见咖啡的颜色，香气飘散开，就像前不久成濑坐在这里时，他泡的那杯咖啡一样。

他实际上不太爱喝咖啡，不喜欢提神，比起咖啡来，他觉得啤酒更靠谱一下。他一向属于那种什么时候该干什么就干什么的人，困了就会睡觉，醒着的话也不会赖床，过着看起来还算是规律的生活。

成濑的声音很稳，他说：“那这是一件很好的事。”

他抿了一口咖啡，苦味在自己的舌尖上扩散开直抵心脏，像是在瞬间让他原本匀速跳动的心脏猛烈的沸腾起来，他能够感受自己的脉搏一跳一跳的，能由自己握着温热杯壁的手指中察觉自己的心跳。

“是个很温柔的人。”熊田说，说完这句话，成濑罕见的沉默了很久。

“你还在吗？”熊田问，随即听见成濑走近的声音，只听见对方说，对不起，刚才突然有点事，你刚才说了些什么？

熊田打着哈哈的糊弄过去，成濑的声音又传来：“开始一段新恋情对你会很有帮助的。”

“我会考虑的。”熊田握着手机这么说，他的气音打在话筒上，他想成濑或许能听到着沙沙声，“不过我不知道对方是否喜欢我。”

成濑笑起来，熊田能够想象到他脸上的表情，那一定是个非常好看的笑容。

“祝你成功。”成濑告诉他。

*

后来他们的交往不止局限于手机了。

起因是成濑提建议，让熊田多出门走走。

熊田撒着不大不小的谎说没人陪他，他一个人就不太想出去。

成濑说，那这样吧，等双休日的时候，我有空可以陪你出去走走，而且之前因为官司的事你大概落了不少课，如果有什么不明白的，可以来问我。

熊田在电话的那一头不发声的笑着，歪歪扭扭的靠在沙发上，末了，他说，好的。

原本成濑的意思只是仅限于一个双休日陪熊田出门，到后面变成了每个双休日，只要他有空，熊田就会约他一起出门。

有一次他们出门打电玩，游戏城里极其的喧闹，成濑看起来不是很能够应付这样的场面。

“很少来玩吗？”熊田说，他带着成濑往里面走，面前有好几个学生模样的人，斜挎着包，身上的还穿着校服，一看就是课后辅导完就直接来玩了。

“高中的时候偶尔来过。”成濑说，他笑的有些腼腆，抬眼看着面前彩色的游戏机，眼里有光亮出来，像是回到了孩童时代一般，熊田以防他和成濑会被身后跑来跑去的学生冲散，有力的勾住了对方的手臂，成濑身上还穿着西装，而熊田只是简单的套着一件卫衣，这让他们两个人看起来像是岁数差的有些大的兄弟。

“后来就没有了？”熊田惊讶，他露出一个夸张的表情逗笑了成濑，“我打算就算以后成为律师也要继续在这片土地上奋斗。”

成濑勾着嘴角的看向他，眼睛因为笑容而眯起来。

打起游戏来的成濑有些手足无措，由于太久没玩的关系手生的很，西装的衣角在过程中翻起来，他额前的头发也微微的散向一边，而成濑没这个时间将其服帖的捋到耳后。

他的眼神直盯盯的看着屏幕，熊田在他旁边帮他，两个男人挤在狭小的游戏机面前，玩的不亦乐乎。

在Game Over出现在面前的时候成濑才松了口气，摸了摸身上的西装，整理了自己的头发，脸颊因为先前的游戏而变得通红，他转脸看向同样因刺激而红起脸颊的熊田，很没形象的笑了。

熊田抿着嘴唇，想如果能永远这样就好了。

*

他们时常会一起去吃饭。

虽然熊田的课业并不轻松，但是比起经常在事务所里待到天黑而总是忘记吃饭的成濑来说要好很多了。

他那时候刚刚结束了社团活动，出校门的时候阴沉沉的天空开始下雨，本就是冬天，天黑的格外早，又有雨落下来，他撑起伞，走出去，面前有好几辆车经过，溅起地面上水塘里的水。

等熊田回过神来的时候他已经站在成濑事务所的楼下了，那是一栋不大的建筑，他收起伞走进去，楼梯显得狭小，仅能容纳两个人挤着并行，好在这时候事务所里的人并不多，他抖了抖手上的伞，把多余的雨滴抖落在地上，他摸了摸自己的发梢，干着的，但是他的手指被雨点打至湿润。

成濑对于他的来访而感到意外，把埋在资料里的头抬起来，露出一个微笑。

“你怎么来了？”他缓慢的合上自己手里的文件夹，然后看了看自己手腕上的表，指针指向了七点半。

“顺路。”熊田说，而他们两个人都心知肚明这里与学校并不顺路，甚至与熊田家是截然不同的方向。

而成濑并没有去拆穿熊田的谎言，他把文件夹放在了一边，站起来扣起自己外套的纽扣，询问对方：“一起吃饭吗？”

熊田露出一个微笑，点点头。

他们在吃饭的时候其实鲜少说话，但却并不觉得气氛尴尬。

成濑的身上总有一种温柔的气场，熊田与他面对面坐着的时候能够感受到自己被一股温和的气息所包围。

而熊田身上带着少年特有的朝气，虽然先前发生的事稍稍影响了他原有的那种气质，但他独有的那一股子冲劲与透着柔和的气息仍旧未变。

成濑在吃饭的时候偷偷用眼神看了熊田很久，心里涌起来的情愫说不清楚是什么，只是觉得内心变得柔软，压在身上的担子好像在此刻变得不再沉重了。

他在这时候想起了英雄，但却不满怀悲伤。

但他又想，他绝不该这样想熊田。

绝不该。

*

成濑并不恨熊田正义。其实还有点喜欢这个年轻人。

对于熊田的怨恨在他正当防卫胜诉的时候就得到了解决，而他在那一刻也突然发现自己无法直面于熊田正义。

他心里清楚的很，这股子怨恨不该牵扯到熊田正义的身上，但是却无可奈何的发现这是他的必经之路，如果要完成这件事，他必须要伤害另一个人。

他不想做但却偏偏必须去做。

所以他才会在后来去帮助他，以至于对方不会落入怨恨中。

他觉得自己实在是狡猾的很，害他直面于这扭曲的世界又帮他，以这样的名义帮助他，致使他开始依靠他。

是他害了熊田正义。

而对方却与他的距离越来越近，在每一个空闲的时间里挤进他的生活中，带着少年的气息，带着爽朗的微笑与言语。

“我好像喜欢上了一个人，是个很温柔的人。”

少年有些清脆的声音在此刻变成温吞的海浪，向成濑袭来。

成濑知道，这个人是自己。

但他早已没有资格了。

*

遇见池畑完全是个意外。

熊田并不认识这个记者，在出门时意外的发现这个人鬼鬼祟祟的出没在自己的周围。

他本想无视，但对方却自己搭上来，双手奉上自己的名片，笑的一脸谄媚。

熊田没有接过名片，只是草草的扫了一眼，最终眼神扫过对方的脸。

“干什么？”他不喜欢记者，更别说是这样的一个给人感觉极其差劲的人了。

“没什么。”池畑还是在笑，他有些尴尬的收回手，把名片塞回自己的口袋里，“好心提醒你，离成濑律师远一点。”

熊田皱着眉头看着对方，摸不透他话里的意思，心中一股无名火，他极用力的压低声音对对方说：“滚开。”

在这天放学后他又去找了成濑，对方还是温吞的与他说话，与往常并未有何不同。

末了，熊田把池畑来找他的事告诉了成濑。

他很罕见的看见对方脸上的表情僵了一下，他凑过去问没事吧。

成濑摇摇头，说：“没什么。”

“真是个讨厌的家伙。”熊田说，他把脸转过去，他后来打听了一下这个人，风评如给他的感觉一样的差劲。

成濑没说话，转过头去看熊田的侧脸，对方脸上的表情认真，一副为其打抱不平的模样，他有什么话也再说不出口，觉得心脏那一块沉闷。

“不知道他要写什么乱七八糟的东西。”熊田说，他皱起眉头转过头正巧撞上了对方的眼神，他并无回避的意识，而是睁大他那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着成濑的，他从那双眼睛里看出了一丝悲伤，像是窥见其灵魂的空洞一般，这让他觉得自己的心脏也像是开了一个洞，有冷风顺着洞口灌进来，让他的四肢发冷，他极认真的说，“我会相信领的。”

成濑眨了一下眼睛，露出一个惊讶的表情，他是真的被熊田的话吓了一跳，垂下眼睛眼神朝两边扫着，他无法说出任何拒绝的话，也无法说出真相。

最后他露出一个公式化的微笑，说：“谢谢你。”

熊田松了一口气，像是自己修补了成濑心中的空洞一般有些洋洋得意，他拍拍对方的肩膀，用手掌握住。

*

最近的天气很好，先前的梅雨季过去了，湿漉漉的空气终于变得干燥起来，绵连的湿气渐渐消失不见。很快夏天就要来了。

在晚上的时候熊田又来到了成濑的事务所，那时候成濑很罕见的不在，事务所里的人请他稍微等一下，他们都认识熊田，知道成濑曾经帮过他，也知道他们现在的关系很好。

对方给他倒了杯水，他坐在沙发上等了很久，抬头看着对面墙上棕色轮廓的圆形钟，指针一点一点的挪着位置，时间已经是晚上的九点半了。

可是成濑没有回来。

熊田在走到事务所楼下的时候看见了对方，成濑脸上的表情显得格外的悲伤，是平常熊田所看不见的，但他却又在那一刹那觉得那才是成濑一直会露出的表情，深藏在他所有的微笑之下，深藏在他笑起来眼睛里亮出的光彩下，深藏他的笑纹之中。

成濑很疑惑的看着熊田，他开口的时候喉咙口还有些颤抖，他极平常的问：“怎么了？”

熊田看着他的脸，手掌随意的插进卫衣口袋里，他的口袋很大，相通，手指在挤进去的时候摸到了放置CD的透明塑料盒。

而他只是说：“没什么，就是想来看看你。”

成濑提着他的包，露出一个抱歉的表情，他的面容变得很憔悴，眼睛有点肿，像是哭过：“抱歉，这段时间很忙。”

熊田摇了摇头，他说：“是我太空了，那么，下次再见？”

成濑点点头，他朝前走去，在擦过熊田肩膀的时候转头看他：“晚安。”

呼吸打在他的耳边，熊田的耳朵红起来，他转过脸去与成濑的视线撞在一起，他们的脸靠的很近，熊田垂下眼睛，说：“晚安。”

在成濑的脚步声消失在楼梯间的时候熊田才走出事务所的大门，他收紧手指捏紧了口袋里的CD盘，是池畑寄给他的。

在收到的那一瞬间熊田就预感到这不会是自己想要的东西，他原本想在这个时候交还给成濑，但看见对方那张悲伤的面孔时他突然不忍心了，即使他还没来得及去听这张CD，但是他觉得这一定是成濑不希望任何人听见的东西，于是他没有播放径直来到这里，但又觉得如果交给了成濑，那又过于太残忍了。

最终熊田还是把那盘CD带回了家。

到家的时候已经是十一点了，他进门没有开灯，黑漆漆的一片，他深知家中的布局，摸黑着往前走，窗帘没有拉起，月光打进来，他能面前看得清楚房间里的一切。

他摸到客厅的电视机边上，从口袋里拿出被他捏的外壳变得温热的CD盘，打开来，取出其中的光盘，在放入槽中时他顿了顿。有点矛盾的盯着手里的光盘看了很久，他本不是一个优柔寡断的人，但此刻心里却莫名的涌出一大片的荒凉。

他心里明白，自己一定是不愿意听其中的真相的。

如果那真的是真相而不是池畑的谎言的话。

光盘的内容很简短，由池畑和另一名男性的声音组成。那已经是十一年前的事情了。

成濑领的名字出现在其中，另一个是真中友雄。

熊田不认识另一个名字，但却觉得有印象，在黑暗中，他觉得自己的心跳都要停止了，浑身紧绷着，四肢开始发冷，像是自己的生命在此刻即将走向流逝的尽头一般。

真中友雄这个名字他没什么印象。

但真中英雄这个名字他曾经在父亲的案例上看见过。

那已经是半年前的事情了。

早在和成濑分手的那个图书馆前他把成濑说的那些话听进去了，在经过很长的一段时间后，他才真的下定了决心去翻阅了父亲先前的案例，但那时候他什么都没找到，也就什么都没放在心上了。都是一些极平常的案例，他找不到其中父亲有何错之有。

而现在，这一份光盘仿佛变成了指针，慢慢挪动着指向真相的位置，他突然站起来，跑进书房里去，用力的拧开门，让其砸向墙壁，他打开了书桌上的台灯。

父亲的案例被他好好地收在书桌里，他极不耐烦的翻开，翻阅纸张的时候动作极其粗暴，他大口喘息着，将自己的视线移动到了真中英雄的名字上。

正当防卫。

四个小字在他眼前出现，像是突然被放大般，他的眼前只能看见这四个字了，黑体的，突然又像在纸张上炸开一般连带着细碎的油墨。

他的身体如同被抽空一般的瘫坐在椅子上。

成濑的脸在此刻浮现在他的眼前，与那四个字重合在一起，对方微笑的面容，眼里的寒光与先前悲伤的眼睛。

成濑一直都在骗他。

成濑领，或者说是真中友雄。

*

过了很长的一段时间熊田才联络成濑，对方的声音还是温温柔柔的，他说：“你好。”

熊田觉得自己的心脏麻木，他抬眼看了面前的日历，距离上一次见到成濑已经过去了一个月，这一个月里他断断续续的请了很多次的假。在之前的那个夜晚得知到了他所能接触到的这个真相时，原先所有的一切都变了，生活中好不容易被贴合其的裂缝又被放大，甚至被拉扯开，原本缝合的彻底的痛苦又浮现出来，甚至比一开始还要令人难过。

成濑来到他家的时候又是下午。

走进来的时候被熊田那张有点憔悴的脸吓了一跳，厨房里摆着几瓶空掉的啤酒罐。

客厅桌上摆着那份透明的CD盒，成濑在看见的那一瞬间突然瞪大了眼睛，转过脸去看向熊田的时候，对方的表情并没有什么太大的转变。

其实熊田本来不想和成濑联系，在这一个月里他不知道自己是怎么过来的，好像大脑在那一刹那罢工了，但是思想仍旧运转着，他有一种极其矛盾的想法，一面觉得就是成濑害了他，不止是他，还有他的父亲与其他一系列被牵连进来的陌生人，另一面他又觉得成濑是那么的温柔，是个十足的好人，如果他真的这么做了的话，或许是有苦衷的。

“我听了录音。”熊田说，他的嗓音低哑，声带像是被人拿石块重重的擦过一般。

成濑没有说话，他只是站着。

对于熊田得知这件事，他没有任何的防备，不是觉得熊田一辈子都不会知道这件事，只是太突然了，他没有任何的准备。

“成濑领。我还是应该叫你真中友雄？”他问，脱力一般的靠在沙发上，仰面看着表情一点点紧绷起来的成濑，他眼里温和的光彩突然荡然无存，熊田笑了一下，觉得那才是成濑真正的模样，往日的温和笑颜不过是一种装饰。

成濑还是没有说话，他沉默着，觉得四周的空气不再流通，时间也被冻结住了，他仿佛能看见熊田的灵魂在破碎中向他嘶吼。

这全是他的错。

“我父亲的事不是偶然。”他说，觉得有双手在撕扯他的心脏，留着常常的指甲，很容易的就在他的心脏上，分支的血管上留下刺痛的印子，“我的事，算了。”

他不太想说下去，害怕成濑告诉他，帮助他也是他的策划之一。如果他真的听见成濑这么说的话，他觉得自己原本脆弱的精神会崩溃。但又觉得自己不至于脆弱成这样，他只是本能的拒绝经受更大的伤害。

成濑还是沉默，熊田最看不惯他这幅样子。

“我曾经时常在想，真是谢谢成濑先生了。即使一开始被我那么粗暴的对待但却还是帮我。而且也愿意听我说话。因为和成濑先生的关系有点特殊，所以我才能把什么话都告诉你。我那时候很高兴，有人能够好好地听我说话，好好地给我提意见，超越了我所有朋友的存在。我真的特别感谢。像你带我去我父亲的事务所，带我吃饭，陪我出去。说实话出门这件事，是我单纯的想要靠近你，我本来不想说的，但是我觉得今天真的是个好机会。你真的骗了我很久，在你明明可以在最开始就告诉我的情况下。”

“你总是很温柔。所有人都知道这一点。但是你偏偏对我很残忍。既然知道真相是我无法承受的情况下，你更应该在最开始的时候就远离我，看着我被现实压垮才对，这总要比现在好。你那时候拉住了我，帮助我重新站起来，让我把痛苦从生活中剥离出去。但是你知道吗，现在你是我最大的痛苦了。我甚至无法痛快的把你由我的生活中剥离出去。这是你的计划吗？我的父亲，再到我？”

熊田以为自己或许会更歇斯底里一些，但他没有，他很努力地盯着成濑的眼睛，在他黑漆漆的眸子里搜寻着他的悲伤，他说话的时候不带一点感情，像是隔绝了自己所有的情感一般，如同机器人一样把这些话全数的吐露出来。

他现在的生活一团糟，他想把所有的一切都责怪在成濑的身上，他说的话也的确这么做了，但是他又明白，犯错的不只是成濑，是他自己。

是他自己不顾一切，明明在最开始仇恨着对方，但又偏偏在之后对他有好感。某种意义上又变成了自作自受。是他自己靠近成濑，而并非成濑有意识的靠近他。

他都知道，可是，他却无法说出口。他不能够在自己痛苦的时候指责自己，他没有这样坚强的承受力。

“我很抱歉。”成濑说。

他也并非想要占据熊田的生活，侵占他的灵魂，只是控制不住的一般，在对方走近的时候，他也无意识的贴上去了，即使他的心脏在叫嚣着这是不能够做的事情的同时。

他们彼此的灵魂互相吸引，最终为彼此编制出了巨大的监牢，将他们两个破碎不堪的灵魂囚禁于其中。

说抱歉是没有用的。破碎的灵魂从来不会因为语言就愈合。只要一旦产生了裂痕，什么也就无法再拯救了。

房间里重新安静了下来，熊田的呼吸起伏很大，他无法压制自己的情感，他也不知道要再说什么，再做什么，他所准备说的都说完了，也做不到报警让成濑被抓。

像是一个矛盾面一般，他一面发了狂的想让成濑付出代价，一面却又希望成濑能够埋葬他原有的仇恨。

“我真恨你。”熊田说，在搜寻不出别的话要说，他的眼睛垂下去，不看成濑，因为如果他看着对方那双空无一物的眼睛的话，他无法说出这样的话，他知道这句话里的分量是如何，他承载不住，成濑也无法完全承载住。

成濑呼了一口气，他捏着包的手极紧，关节泛白，同时又觉得麻木不堪，他把熊田的话全数消化光，他最后接住了这句话，心跳的轰鸣震动他的耳膜，他抬眼看向熊田，对方脸上的表情有说不出来的愤恨和难过，末了，他听见自己的声音出现在这空荡荡的房间里。

“也好。”

说罢，头也不回的走了。

关门声响起的时候熊田才抬头，房子里只剩他一个人了，落地窗前有阳光打进来，现在已经是夏天了，他转脸看向自己的身后，斑驳的影子落在窗户前，而他感受不到半点的炎热，唯有寒气留于心脏上。

他最终将成濑剥离出了生活。

但痛苦仍旧没有减轻。

他无法怨恨他，也无法原谅他。

但熊田想，这或许是最好的结果了。不至于太幸福，也不至于痛苦的太过扭曲。

一切都恢复了正常。

至少他是那么认为的。

*

其实成濑并非故意瞒着熊田。他有意识的想要拉远彼此的距离，但却又做不到。

熊田的笑容有少年特有的柔和朝气，在成濑每每看见的时候都能觉得自己的心脏在那一刻被虏获。但他却从来没有显露出来。

有带着荆棘的枝蔓一点一点的由内部长出来，一点一点的缠绕上他的心脏，每一跳动都能让他感受到细密的疼痛感由神经末梢上涌来，残酷的告知他，不可以。

他也没想过融入熊田的生活，只是觉得好像一切都变得很平常，他就应该在空闲的时候陪着熊田一般的，与他到四处走走停停玩玩乐乐。原本被复仇被生活压得透不过气的精神也在那一时间段里被治愈了。

成濑想，他的人生总是充斥着失去，在快要得到时，他也能失去。即使他早已不期望再得到什么，也不认为自己再配得到什么的时候，又有人献上了无尽的温柔与爱。而结果也是一样的，他又在失去了。他抛弃了所有的一切走在布满荆棘的路上，千疮百孔的行走在他的道上，有人尽心尽力的填补他心脏中的空洞，而他布着荆棘刺的皮肤却割伤了那个人。循环往复一般的，又失去了。熊田并非因为疼痛而走，他因悲哀而离去。成濑只觉得，很对不起他。

其实熊田说的很对，在最开始，自己就不应该伸手。

的确在最开始的时候他帮助了熊田，但由后，由他内部所生长出的荆棘藤蔓由他的掌心中绵连的蔓延出来，而那时候熊田紧紧的牵住他的手掌，企图带着他走向面前的光明。但最终的结果也能够预想的到，在熊田还什么都不知道的时候他并不介意由掌心传来的细细密密的疼痛，但当他什么都知道的时候，由成濑心脏上的荆棘藤蔓已经长到了他的身体里，捆住他的心脏。

然而他们在此刻都无法逃脱痛苦了。

现在他们都清楚了，痛苦是不会结束的，它会被替换，却绝不会消失。有些时候它深藏于皮肤表层、心脏血管的间隔及每根神经末梢的深处。

由荆棘藤蔓所编造出的痛苦监牢早在被开始就拥抱住了他们的所有。

再多的挣扎也无济于事。

成濑想，或许他的生活就是这样的，在十几年前就是这样了，但熊田的生活原本是可以不一样的。

是他的错。

所以他觉得，熊田恨他的话是件好事。再好不过了，把痛苦转化成仇恨，而熊田心里有他的度，他不会沉迷于仇恨中无法自拔，而是会用这样的情感时时刻刻的提醒自己，不要成为成濑。

成濑在路上停下，打下来的阳光烫人而刺目。

夏天已经来了。

他眯着眼睛感叹。

终于要划上句号了。

真好。

*

前一晚熊田很晚才睡，一直不觉得困，好像有什么大事会发生在自己身上一般的极有预感的坐在房间里。

夜空很静，星星与月亮皆无法看见，天边泛着微弱渐变色的紫将好几个小时前的天际的蓝全数吞进，似有块布遮盖于人眼的天空之上，似另一面有爆裂的烟花庆祝祭典一般。

在那时候熊田想起来，去年的夏天曾有幸和成濑一起放过烟花。

他们没有去烟花祭，人太多了，两个男人也并不太好意思看着烟花傻乐。

最终两个人一起去买了一些小烟花，在无人的岸边点起打火机，岸边的路灯坏了一段时间无人来修理，但月光很亮，他们在那个时候点起了手中的烟花棒，闪出夺目的光彩，火星洒在他们手背皮肤上留下红痕带来微弱的疼痛，但他们谁也没有放手。

紧握着。

熊田从回忆中回过神来的时候，天已经不那么黑了，他摸了摸自己的脸，皮肤干燥。

他终于上床合眼了。

再睁眼的时候是被手机吵醒的，放在一边的手机铃声很响，还震个不停，他极艰难的睁开沉重的眼皮，由于睡的时间太少，又猛然醒来的缘故，心脏跳动的尤为快速，从胸口处传来沉闷的钝痛感，他打开手机的时候对方已经挂断了电话，他看了来电显示，是朋友的。这时候房间又重归寂静，心跳的鼓声一刻不停的震痛他的耳膜。

准备放下手机的时候，有简讯传来。

成濑领死了。

由朋友发来的。

他看了一眼，合眼睡了。

夏日午后的阳光天气很好，生活仍旧继续着，熊田在睡前忘记拉窗帘了，刺目而滚烫的阳光照进来，晒的熊田的侧脸发烫，但他仍旧沉浸在梦里。

空气干燥，再回不到先前那个梅雨季的湿润。

窗台上不知什么时候立了一只鸟，它扑腾着翅膀叫起来，声音喑哑，如被撕裂一般——

他醒了。

FIN.  
感谢看完这个故事的你

其实也并非想写一个扭曲的故事。在熊田身上加了很多有的没的私设…在动笔前以为可以写很多生活里的小事，但结局在最开始就订好了，不过实际下笔的时候发现写不出太多来，到写出来就发现，一个在追赶一个在退避，两个人都无法直面于赤裸的情感，因为事情太多，要考虑的也太多，在复杂的情感里或许会变得有些矛盾和扭曲了。但是毋庸置疑的是，他们都是很温柔的人。一直以来都是。最后的结局其实就是那个少年终有一日会从如藤蔓缠绕的阴冷梦境中醒过来的。因为生活总是要继续的，不会因为一个人而停转的。  
这篇文档躺在电脑里也挺久的了，断断续续的决定还是在今天写完，感觉写了什么也感觉好像什么也没写，本来堆着想要是能再写点生活化的再说吧，但是发现好像什么也写不出来了。通篇充斥的这种感觉让我实在没办法多挤点有的没的，只能拎着这篇半成品出来。说实话我对于自己写的东西一向没什么自信，觉得拖沓的太过，描写起来真的是又臭又长又收不住尾。非常感谢能够看到最后的大家。


End file.
